


[podfic] To Be Nobody But Yourself

by stillirise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kneeling, Non-Sexual Submission, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sub!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," Steve said, a little hoarsely, trying to sound like he understood this and it wasn't unsettling him at all. "Okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] To Be Nobody But Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Nobody But Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555224) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune). 



 

 

Thank you, ArwenLune, for having blanket permission. This story was so sweet.

http://vocaroo.com/i/s1APMhkJdTAZ


End file.
